


Amethyst and Emerald

by cass_e



Series: A + S [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Assassination Attempt(s), Banter, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Forced Arousal, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Sterling, Protectiveness, Sort Of, Spooning, Thank You Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream, nipple sucking, tonguefucking, unexpected orgasm, unwanted arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cass_e/pseuds/cass_e
Summary: After Eren saves Ascilia, she wishes there was some way she could fully express her gratitude.But not to worry — Sterling has an idea.
Relationships: Ascilia/Sterling/Eren
Series: A + S [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833877
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Amethyst and Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? Another one!! I can’t get A+S out of my head 😅🤷♀️
> 
> Enjoy!! ✌️🥰
> 
> And I put the rape/noncon warning just in case! Wasn’t really sure about it but yeah.

After my and Sterling’s interesting trist with Eren and his wife, we’d received word that the war had been won. It should’ve put me in a good mood, but it did the exact opposite because it meant only one thing: my family would be visiting to celebrate.

To keep me busy, Sterling had made me the chairwoman of the event committee, and even though it was fulfilling, it exhausted me every step of the way. I could barely get up in the mornings, and when I did, I was groggy for hours, and it didn’t matter how much coffee I drank.

On the morning of the day before my family arrived, I woke up to Sterling’s hand on my back.

I groaned into the pillow, limbs feeling heavy. “Sterling, I can’t do this anymore. I’m so fucking tired.”

When the fae sat, the mattress dipped under his weight. He trailed his fingers up my back, touch featherlight. “Maybe you’re sick?” He pushed unruly black curls away from the side of my face. Blinking up at him, he smirked at my squished face. “Though, you haven’t felt feverish. Maybe it’s just stress? I thought keeping you busy would take your mind off things, but perhaps I was wrong.”

I barked out a laugh. “His Majesty, the King, admitted he was wrong? Am I still dreaming?”

“Ha, ha,” Sterling said, giving me a dry look. As he stood, I looked over his black and silver regalia. The heavy suit jacket was unbuttoned, revealing the defined planes of his pale abdomen. “Anyway, it’s time to get up. Come on. Let’s go.”

I groaned, louder this time, but pushed myself up. I felt achy even though we hadn’t done anything last night. I wanted to complain about it some more, but I knew it would get on Sterling’s nerves.

“I’ll see a healer,” I said, yawning as I stumbled past Sterling to our closet. “Just in case.”

When Sterling slapped my ass, I startled, whirling around and grabbing at my nightgown. I gave him an incredulous look as he grinned.

“You’re very proud of yourself, aren’t you?”

“Very.”

* * *

By the time the committee and I had finished with last-minute problems, I was on my fourth cup of coffee. I was starting to wake up, but I was still annoyingly groggy, so I had one of the palace guards escort me to the infirmary.

I wasn’t expecting it to be so close to the gardens. Light streamed in from the spacious alcove. Colorful flowers framed the tall windows from both out- and inside.

“Your Majesty,” one of the healers said, curtsying. “How can I help you?”

I explained to her my problems with getting up in the morning, and almost immediately, realization dawned on her.

“Oh, here,” she said, ushering me to a closet of medicines. She pulled out a small carton of vials near the back. “This is limetha. It’s supposed to help with grogginess, but you must take it early in the morning, even if you think you’ll go back to sleep. Otherwise, if you take it later, you’ll be up all night.”

“Oh, thank you,” I said, reaching for the carton.

“Wait, here,” the healer said, putting it in a small canvas bag. “This way, it’s a bit more discreet.”

“Thank you,” I said again, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. I walked out of the infirmary feeling more optimistic than I had in a while, so I started back toward the kitchens for a snack.

I was in the middle of looking at the vials, curious, when I bumped into someone a lot taller than me.

_ “Oof. _ Sorry,” I said, backing up. When I looked up, I did a double-take, and so did the fae. “Lord Erendal.”

“Please,” he said, flashing me a smile, “just Eren is fine.”

I swallowed thickly, heat burning the back of my neck. “Yes, of course. Sorry.”

Eren cocked his head to the side. “You know, I should be the one apologizing, Your Majesty.” He narrowed his emerald green eyes in thought. “And even if I were you, and still in the wrong, I’d keep some apologies to myself. Some fey don’t deserve your forgiveness. We’re a frightful bunch, as I’m sure you’ve heard.”

I wasn’t sure how to respond because I’d never heard a fae talk poorly of their own before.

When I finally found my voice, I said, “Oh, all right. Thank you . . . Eren.”

The fae smiled, and then he glanced over my shoulder. Pressing a hand to my side, he guided me out of the way as servants moved a long table toward the ballroom. I hadn’t even noticed that we were in one of the busier hallways, bridging over the greenhouse.

I wanted to ask how Eren and Sterling knew each other, but the fae pointed toward the canvas bag on my arm.

“What do you have there?” He asked, genuinely curious. “I’d recognize that bag from anywhere. Were you hurt?”

“Oh, no,” I said, waving a hand. I adjusted the straps of the bag so I could grab one of the dark vials, examining it in the light. “I’ve had trouble waking up lately, and then I stay tired for hours. It’s insufferable.”

“Ah, so they recommended limetha,” Eren said, clasping his hands behind his back. “Although, I will say I’ve never seen it in a vial like that before. They must’ve changed it.”

I nodded as I uncorked it. “They told me to take it in the mornings, but I think I’ll try it now. I’m a bit desperate.” I laughed at myself as I smelled the contents of the vial. “Should I have anything to worry about? Does it taste awful?”

Eren’s gaze flickered over my face, amused. “No, Ascilia. You should be fine. It’s actually very sweet.”

I furrowed my brow. “Huh. To me, it smells a bit bitter. Like . . . xili, that red weed.” I shrugged as I threw the vial back, but the liquid never touched my tongue. I opened my eyes, confused, but saw that Eren had caught it in his palm.

“Um . . .”

Eren’s brow twitched as he glared at the vial. He threw the contents of it to the side and then made for the bag.

“What’re you doing, Eren?” I asked, more confused than upset.

I resisted him for a second, but he shook his head, giving me a stern look. I’d only ever seen him in a good mood, so I relinquished the bag.

“Ascilia, who gave you these?” Eren asked, smelling the liquid in another one of the vials. He put a drop on his tongue and then grimaced. Turning to the side, he spit it out.

My mouth parted as cold shards of worry formed in my chest. “The — The healers. Well, one of them. Why?” I wrung my hands.

“Follow me, please,” Eren said, lowering his voice. “There’s no reason to panic, Ascilia, but we should find Sterling.”

“What was I given?” I asked, sounding a bit more pathetic than I’d intended. “Eren?”

He glanced over me, eyes lingering on my skirts for a second. I looked down, still confused.

“Come along,” he said, looping an arm through mine. “You’re all right, Ascilia.”

I wasn’t quite sure, though. My nerves were tingling with anticipation, but not the good kind. When we found Sterling on the other side of the palace, he was going through a checklist concerning the guestrooms.

The servants saw us coming before he did, so when he turned around, he smiled when he saw us. But it fell as soon as he looked to Eren.

“What’s wrong?” Sterling asked, sending everyone else away. It was just the three of us in a hallway of open rooms. “What happened?”

Eren sat me on a settee under a painting before approaching Sterling alone. He stood so I couldn’t see Sterling’s mouth move, but I heard someone uncork one of the vials.

“Son of a bitch,” Sterling seethed, startling me.

My head spun a bit as the worry ate away at me.

“Was I almost poisoned?” I asked, making both fey look at me. I thought I tasted bile in the back of my throat. “I’m sorry, Sterling, I should’ve waited for someone to come with me, but I just—”

In a flash, Sterling was crouching by my knees. He grabbed my thighs, shaking me gently. “Ascilia, this is  _ not _ your fault,” he said. I knew he was trying to be supportive, but he looked foreboding — furious.

Eren walked over, putting a hand on Sterling’s shoulder. “Let’s find some guards,” he said, helping Sterling stand. “Ascilia, dear, do you remember who gave you these?”

I nodded, staring at the floor.

“All right,” Eren said, helping me stand. “Let’s make our way back to the infirmary.”

Sterling stalked off without us but tempered his pace so he wasn’t too far away. He clenched his fists, knuckles white.

“He can be a bit scary,” the green-eyed fae said, palm resting against my lower back. “But he means well.”

I forced myself to nod even though I felt lightheaded. By the time Sterling had fetched a group of five guards, my legs felt numb, each step forced.

When we got back to the infirmary, I felt nauseous.

“Ascilia, you feel feverish,” Eren said, pressing the back of his hand to my forehead. “Do you need to sit down?”

I pursed my lips, shaking my head. I stared ahead, mind racing. Any light was painful at this point, making my head throb.

When Sterling turned to me, silhouetted by the large, flowery windows, I knew he was going to ask who’d handed me the poison. I beat him to it by pointing to the youthful, blonde fae in the back.

She fought the guards as they dragged her away, and when we locked eyes, her hate washed over me, overwhelmingly venomous.

Lights sparked behind my eyelids as I passed out.

* * *

When I awoke some time later, the sky outside our room was darker, painted in shades of purple. I swallowed, and when I realized my throat was dry, I struggled to sit up, about to look for something to drink.

“Ascilia,” I heard Sterling say, walking over from the living room. He crouched in front of me and then put a glass of water in my hands. “Here. You were out for a while.”

As I drank, Sterling continued to speak.

“The healers said it was just shock and stress,” he said, rubbing circles into my left knee.

When I finished the glass, I avoided his gaze as I asked, “What happened to her? That healer?”

Sterling’s thumb paused before moving again. “Well, right now, she’s in a cell. But she’ll probably be executed, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

My mind raced as I went over what’d just happened. “Eren, he— I never thanked him. He stopped me from drinking whatever she’d given me.”

“He’s here,” Sterling said, looking toward the living room.

When I whipped my head up, I immediately locked eyes with the fae. “Thank you,” I said as he walked over, sitting on the end of the bed. “You saved my life.”

“It was luck that we found each other before . . .” Eren trailed off, tugging at his cravat. “Ascilia, before you passed out, Sterling meant to tell you something, about the poison.”

When I looked back to Sterling, he sat to my right.

“The thing is, it’s not actually poison,” Sterling said, frowning. “At least, not in the way you might think it is.”

I swallowed thickly, holding his steely gaze. “Oh?”

“It was . . . You were right, about it smelling like xili,” Sterling said, nodding toward Eren. “That’s what alerted Eren, really. The healer didn’t give you poison to kill you, Ascilia. It’s a common medicine used to induce labor.”

I furrowed my brow, looking toward the balcony.

“We weren’t sure if she knew, so we had the other healers check,” Sterling said softly. “You’re pregnant, Ascilia.” He paused, laughing dryly, running a hand through his messy black hair. “And I kept you so busy, fuck. No wonder you were exhausted.”

“Oh, um . . .” I trailed off, placing the empty glass on the mattress. Without thinking, I untied the strings of the robe one the servants must’ve put me in. I knew Eren was right next to us, but I didn’t care. When I looked down, past the swell of my breasts, there was nothing special about the normal curve of my stomach. Sure, I got bloated every now and then, but I didn’t look pregnant. “How—?”

“It’s probably only been two weeks,” Sterling said. “Our healers can sense it as soon as conception, so . . .”

“I know it’s early, but congratulations are in order,” Eren said from the end of the bed, making me look at him. He grinned, fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt. “You’re creating the heir of Isellas, Ascilia. The war is over. And Adoula is, once again, at peace.”

I blurted out a laugh, fiddling with the ties of my robe. So many feelings and thoughts were coursing through me, but above all else, I felt that happiness from before. The one I’d been so afraid of losing.

I thought back to the days I’d been worried about getting pregnant, that I’d never wanted it to happen. But now, I couldn’t have been more content.

Sterling started to say my name, concerned, but I cut him off with a bruising kiss. I smiled, grabbing at his face as I shifted on the bed, bringing a leg up to face him.

“This is wonderful,” I said breathlessly. Another giggle bubbled out as I stood, running a hand through my uncooperative curls. “We’ll need to—” I started walking toward the closet but jumped when I remembered Eren was still there.

My face turned several shades of red as I grabbed at my robe, covering myself.

“Sorry about that,” I said, scratching at my cheek. I caught his and Sterling’s smiles. I tied the robe even though it was scandalously short. “Anyway, um— Thank you, Eren.”

I wasn’t sure if it was all right, but I moved forward to hug him, looping my arms under his. I caught the scent of pine before pulling away.

I flashed him a quick smile before making my way to the closet. “I’ll have to find another way to thank you,” I said over my shoulder. “I don’t know if just words will  _ fully _ express my gratitude.”

I’d meant it as a joke, but as I was changing behind a screen in the closet, I was startled by Sterling in the doorway. Eren stood next to him, both looking amused and curious, a little . . .  _ predatory. _

But then— No. They were probably just teasing.

“What?” I asked, slipping into one of the ridiculously short nightgowns. One of them started to speak, but I accidentally interrupted them with a giant yawn. I rubbed at my eyes as I stumbled around the screen. “I’m really tired, Sterling. Is there any way you could just sit in bed with me? I know it’s early for you, but—”

“No, of course,” Sterling said, smiling down at me. When I felt his fingers around my wrist, I let him lead me back to bed. “Eren . . . You can stay for a bit. I don’t think Ascilia will mind, will she?”

“Nope,” I said through another yawn. When I saw our bed again, I hummed happily and then slid under the covers.

“I need to talk to Eren for a bit more,” Sterling said, kissing my forehead. “It’ll only take a few more minutes, though, all right? Try to sleep.”

I nodded against the pillow. “That won’t be a problem.” It only took a few seconds for sleep to come to me, and when it did, I was smiling.

* * *

I’d never once dreamed about sex, not even after I’d met Sterling, but for some reason, tonight was the night it happened.

There was a dull pulsing between my thighs as my damp core ached. I kept gasping at the feeling of Sterling’s tongue between my folds, but his tongue was elsewhere, too, flicking over my nipples. When he sucked on the hardened peaks, I gasped, desperately wanting to move into the feeling, but it was just a dream.

I couldn’t even begin to explain the liquid fire pooling in my gut. Just imagining Sterling’s tongue in two different places at once had me reeling. I wanted nothing more than to wake up so I could touch myself to completion — because no fantasy had ever gotten me this hot and bothered before.

I thought I heard my name, but it sounded different, like it wasn’t coming out of Sterling’s mouth.

The band of pleasure in my abdomen tightened, startling me. I moaned softly. My fingers twitched.

When I felt Sterling’s tongue drag over my clit, I inhaled sharply, finally waking up. I struggled to focus on the dark figure above me, sucking my nipples, but then he pulled away. When I caught Sterling’s purple eyes, I was confused but relieved, but the pleasure was still ratcheting between my thighs, and when I looked down—

I met Eren’s green eyes.

I was barely conscious, but my face crumpled as I wailed, an unexpected orgasm ripping through me. He grabbed my hips as he licked me through it, tongue patient and ardent, never once pausing.

“Lovely, Ascilia,” Sterling groaned, kissing over my face. “This is a lovely way to thank Eren. And I’m sure he’s enjoying himself, hm?”

When Eren nodded between my thighs, tongue still lapping over my clit, I sobbed, twitching.

“I just came,” I whimpered, lightheaded. My body squirmed like a flame, but Sterling pinned one of my biceps down as he went back to sucking on my nipples. My eyes shot open as a desperate keen spilled out of me.

Both fey groaned.

“It’s all right, Ascilia.” Sterling’s breath ghosted over my damp nipples, making one of my legs kick out. “Tell me, what’re you feeling right now? Does it feel good?”

Eren’s tongue slid from my clit to my hole, giving me some reprieve, even if it wasn’t a lot.

“Y—Yes,” I whined, fisting a hand in Sterling’s hair. “It feels good, it’s just—!” I yelped when Eren moved back up to my clit, sucking it into his hot mouth. “It’s just a lot, it’s a lot! It’s so much, Sterling, I don’t know what to—”

“It’s supposed to be a lot,” Sterling said, a smile in his voice. He moved back up to my face, licking into my mouth as heat whipped through my stomach again, faster than before. “Just let us make you feel good, all right?”

I nodded even though every inch of me was burning, sensitive under Eren’s tongue.

“Breathe, Ascilia,” Sterling whispered down my neck.

His fingers skimmed over my ribcage, down my navel. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath. It was shaky, but I kept breathing through the touches until they became slightly more bearable.

“Spirits,” Sterling’s fingers brushed over the top of my mound, making me jerk. “I love you, Ascilia . . . My wife . . .” When his thumb slipped over my clit, Eren’s tongue pressed back into my hole with vigor, still greedy. “The woman who’s carrying my child . . .”

I felt like I was ascending.

“That’s it,” Sterling said somewhere above me. His thumb flew over my clit; I scrambled for purchase, grabbing onto both Eren and Sterling. “You love it when Eren tonguefucks you, don’t you?”

I nodded frantically, pulling on Eren’s curls. I wasn’t sure what came over me, but as the pleasure inflamed, bringing me closer and closer, I yanked on Eren’s hair and lifted my hips. “Yes, please! Eren!”

Sterling swore above me, and Eren scrambled to hold my thighs close as I came. It tore through me, leaving me breathless and shaking, every bit of me sensitive and aching. I panted as it finally receded, and when my hips touched the mattress again, the fey released me, sitting back. At least, Eren tried to. He laughed as he uncurled my fingers from his hair, and then he kissed my palm before releasing me.

I let my arm flop to the side, still reeling a bit. Sterling’s hands rubbed over me, soothing as he kissed me.

“You might need a bath,” Sterling murmured, mostly to himself.

“I’m tired,” I said, blinking up at him. “Can’t you just wipe me down? Use a bit of magic?”

Eren chuckled, rubbing the insides of my thighs. “I think Sterling’s more concerned about your muscles. You don’t want to be sore tomorrow, do you?”

I groaned softly but shook my head. “No.” When my voice cracked, the other two fey grinned. “You two are monsters.”

Sterling hummed. “Handsome ones.”

When I rolled toward the side of the bed, Eren chuckled and said he’d start a bath.

Sterling stood on the other side. “Do you want help, Ascilia?”

“Help?” I mumbled, mostly to myself. When I stood and tried to walk, the first thing I noticed was that I was completely naked, but then my legs gave out. I went down with a yelp.

“Sterling, I am very naked,” I said, struggling to push myself back up. I stopped when he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. Sighing, I melted against him, pressing my cheek to his shoulder.

“Yes, yes,” the fae said, walking toward the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Before we got there, though, I pulled back and gave Sterling a serious look that made him pause.

“What?” He whispered, slightly smiling.

“Why are you . . ?” I trailed off, trying to think of the best way to phrase my questions. “Why do you allow Eren to touch me? How do you two know each other? And what about his wife? Is she okay with this? Are  _ you?” _

Slowly, Sterling smiled, lips pressed together sweetly. “You ask a lot of questions.”

“I want a lot of answers.”

The fae started down the hall, taking his time. “Well, to start off, I’ve known Eren for quite some time now, since we were children, so I can trust him when it comes to you. And I like seeing you get flustered by another fae.”

Heat crept up my neck. “You’re not . . . You won’t get jealous later?” My voice was barely above a whisper. “I just . . . I had to deal with a lot of shifting expectations. And I don’t think I could handle you hating me.”

Sterling stopped. “Hate you?” His brow furrowed as he searched my face. “Ascilia, I could never hate you. And trust me. This thing between the three of us is completely fine and normal, especially in Isellas.”

_ The three of us. _

“Yes, but what about his wife?”

Sterling raised a brow. “What about her?”

“If I were her, I’d feel very lonely.”

Sterling grinned as he turned into the dimly lit bathroom, candles flickering. “You hear that, Eren? She feels bad for Belinda.”

I pressed myself against Sterling for some degree of modesty. “I do,” I said into the fae’s neck. “It’s only natural. And I’m being considerate.” When Sterling started to put me down, I protested. “Excuse you, I’m still very naked.”

Sterling gave me a dubious look, probably about to tease me, but a hand crept up between my legs, making me jump. I thought it was Sterling’s until the fingers curled into my still aching passage, making me moan sharply. My thighs clenched.

“It’s nothing I haven’t already seen, Ascilia,” Eren said from below me. He must’ve been crouching by the bath.

“That’s not—”

Eren rose, pumping his fingers into me at an unforgiving pace. I yelped, reaching back to dislodge his fingers, but he grabbed my wrist.

“Please, I’m too — ah! — sensitive!”

I looked to Sterling for help, but he was smirking, looking at Eren over my shoulder. I gasped in quick succession when Eren found that spot inside me, fingers squelching away. I jerked against him, eyes wide as I tried to process the raw, over-sensitive stinging.

“Please!”

I tried to put my feet down, but Sterling dug his fingers into my thighs, biting my neck in warning. I whimpered, but it only took seconds for me to start thrusting back on Eren’s fingers. I was exhausted, and my muscles were strained, but—

Right when it was starting to get good, Eren slipped his fingers out, but I didn’t protest. I was so overwhelmed that my eyes stung with tears, and then I sniffled.

“Oh, Ascilia,” Sterling whispered, kissing all over my face. “It’s all right. Eren was just teasing.”

“I know,” I mumbled as he put me in the warm bath. “I just want you to hold me in bed. Where it’s cozy. I’m so tired, Sterling. I’m so tired.”

Their voices faded in and out as Sterling went about washing me, and once we were done, he transferred me back to the bed. He pulled me to his back, spooning me impossibly close. I held onto the arm that draped over my torso, and when I finally closed my eyes, I got the best sleep I’d had in a week.

**Author's Note:**

> 💖a comment or kudo is greatly appreciated💖
> 
> I wrote another pussy/clit slapping fic for A+S, but I’m not sure where to put it in the series, but I’ll put it somewhere! Will probably be up tomorrow.


End file.
